


subway ; double b au

by ultshanbin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultshanbin/pseuds/ultshanbin
Summary: an au where Hanbin isn't really fond of sandwiches yet he almost always eat at Subway just because he's got a huge crush on the guy who makes his sandwiches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @blondeyunhyeong for the prompt :)

 Hanbin sighed as he looked at his desktop. He's been stuck inside his studio trying to compose a new song; but unfortunately, he's not that inspired to come up with fresh tunes. Which is new to Hanbin, because composing and writing lyrics are like breathing to him. He messed up his own hair out of frustration, just as Chanwoo knocks on his studio's door.

  
"Hyung, you doing okay here?" Chanwoo asked.  
  
"Yeah, a bit frustrated. I can't come up with a new song just yet," Hanbin replied.  
  
Chanwoo hooked his arm on Hanbin's, "You might wanna come with us. The guys wants to grab snacks. Who knows, going out might help you find an inspiration in writing your new song," he said in which Hanbin replied with an exasperated sigh.  
  
  
Hanbin, Yunhyeong, Jinhwan and Chanwoo had been friends since God-knows-when. They've met at an event, and immediately clicked with same interests. Each of them now has their own thing going: Yunhyeong now manages their family restaurant, Jinhwan who's passionate in helping his sister's business, Chanwoo who's still on his last year in college and Hanbin who writes songs for a living.  
  
They decided to eat at a near Subway. Upon entering, Hanbin takes up what was inside the store. He doesn't really eat sandwiches that much, so he's kind of unfamiliar with everything. Three tables for two are set in front of the counter, while two mini booths are on the far right near the windows, in which they settled in.  
  
Jinhwan and Chanwoo were busy looking at the menu, while Yunhyeong took the opportunity to take photos of himself as he was already settled on a chair. Meanwhile, Hanbin stood next to Jinhwan which made the latter look smaller than he already is because he's sandwiched between two taller guys, "What are we ordering?" Hanbin asked, eyes fixed on the menu.  
  
"Yunhyeong and I will try their Chicken & Bacon Ranch Melt," Chanwoo said.  
  
"I'll have Oven Roasted Chicken then," Jinhwan replies. Both Chanwoo and Jinhwan looked at Hanbin who doesn't even have an idea what to order.  
  
"I'll suggest you have Pizza Sub Melt, it's the best for me," The three looked at the one who spoke. Hanbin, who was flustered at the sudden interruption, can't help but nod while still looking at the guy whom he noticed has bunny-like features. _'He's kinda... cute.'_ he thought.  
  
Jinhwan elbowed Hanbin on the sides which made the latter snap out of his trance. "We'll take that," Chanwoo said.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Yunhyeong whines as he posed for his phone camera, not looking at the three who just got back in their booth.  
  
"Hanbin-hyung was out of his mind awhile ago," Chanwoo teases Hanbin, who's still out in a trance.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Yunhyeong asked as he put his phone on the table, suddenly interested.  
  
"I think he finds the guy in the counter cute," Jinhwan rolled his eyes as he rested his chin on his hands. Hanbin grunted at that, "Shut up, nani."  
  
Their table suddenly became a little noisy because of teasing Hanbin who's half annoyed yet half smiling. "This is why you should go out more instead of locking yourself in your studio," Jinhwan patted Hanbin's head.  
  
"Maybe he can be your new inspiration," Yunhyeong piped, eyebrows twitching up and down.  
  
"Stop it, y'all. He's about to come here," Chanwoo shushed his hyungs as he surveyed the guy who's bringing their orders. _'Are they supposed to serve orders? I thought-'_ Chanwoo just shrugged at the thought.

 

Bobby wondered what pushed him to do what he did. He wasn't supposed to be serving orders. His only job was to manage the store and help prepare the sandwiches, yet he can't help himself. "Here's your order. Enjoy!" He cheerfully said, his glance slightly lingering to the guy with a fluffy brown hair and soft looking lips. _'What lips? Your thoughts, Jiwon!'_ a voice behind Bobby's head chided. He slightly shook his head and smiled again at the group, then left. 

  
"Did you see that? He was staring at you!" Yunhyeong teased the now blushing Hanbin.  
  
"Stop it, hyung! Not funny!" Hanbin replied, annoyed yet feeling giddy. He did not know why, but the feeling's new to him. An unfamiliar yet soothing feeling.  
  
"You should get his number," Jinhwan laughed at Hanbin who cannot even start eating his sandwich.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Hanbin replied, already done with all the teasings of his hyungs and evil maknae.

  
  
Hanbin isn't really the type who will go out of his way just for a _damned sandwich_. Yet here he was, infront of Subway at almost midnight, still having internal battles if he should go inside and order or just let his stomach grumble in hunger. He suddenly remembered his phonecall with Yunhyeong before he decided to go out.  
  
_"Hyuuuuung, please cook for me," Hanbin pleads at Yunhyeong on the other line._  
  
_"You know I love you right, Bin? But it's already late. I'm exhausted from managing the restaurant today," Yunhyeong replied, sounding really tired._  
  
_Hanbin pouted even though Yunhyeong wouldn't see, "B-but..." he tried to insist._  
  
_Yunhyeong sighed on the other line,"I'm really sorry, Bin. Maybe you should try to go out and grab some snack somewhere. Or visit your crush at Subway," Hanbin grunted at Yunhyeong's teasing, but the latter just laughed._  
  
_Eversince the day they went for snacks at Subway, the boys never forgets to tease Hanbin about the 'cute' crew. Hanbin kinda got used to the teasing, but still... it didn't help. The cute guy with bunny-like features kept bugging his mind._  
  
_"Go and ask him for a sandwich," Yunhyeong added, still laughing._  
  
_'He's tired yet he can still tease me' Hanbin thought to himself. "Whatever, hyung. Go to sleep," Hanbin replied._  
  
_"Goodnight, Bin. I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you next time." Yunhyeong replied, then the line was cut._  
  
And that was how Hanbin decided to go out for a sandwich. He heaved a sigh then pushed the door of the store open.  
  
"I'm sorry but we're- oh," Hanbin looks up, meeting a pair of cute crescent-shaped eyes.  
  
  
Almost midnight and Bobby's shift has ended. He turned the sign on the door from 'Open' to 'Closed'. He's usually the last one to go home after shifts, to make sure that everything in the store is in place. At the counter, Bobby grabbed a few pieces of tissue paper and did something to make it look like a flower. He smiled in satisfaction while looking at his masterpiece when the door suddenly chimes, "I'm sorry but we're- oh," Bobby was cut in mid-sentence when he met a pair of familiar eyes.  
  
_'Isn't he the guy from last week? Didn't he notice the 'closed' sign?'_ Bobby thought, his forehead creasing. He then smiled, "I'm sorry, but the store is closed, you can-," Bobby was yet again stopped in mid-sentence when a stomach suddenly grumbled. _'I just ate my favorite sandwich, so that's not me,'_ he thought. He looked at the redenning man in front of him.  
  
"Uhh, I-I'm sorry. I-I, uh, didn't notice that you were closed," then the guy rushes out suddenly, embarrased.  
  
Bobby didn't even get to respond and offer him a sandwich... and maybe, he could've asked for his name too.  
  
  
Hanbin have never felt so embarrased in front of anyone, except his friends. And now, he can't believe he embarassed himself in front of someone who doesn't even know him.  
  
Hanbin messed his hair while sitting on his bed, "Why suddenly grumble out of nowhere? And in front of that- that- cute guy!"  
  
"Now, I wasted time going out without getting anything to eat," he sighed; feeling defeated, embarrased and hungry.  
  
  
The next day, Hanbin received a text from Chanwoo.  
  
_Chanwoo: Hyung, can we meet? I need help with something._  
  
_Hanbin: Yeah, sure. Where? I'm at the studio right now._  
  
_Chanwoo: Great, let's meet at Subway._  
  
Hanbin almost threw his phone upon reading Chanwoo's text. _'Why, of all places, Subway?'_ he thought. Hanbin can't help but remember his embarassing stomach grumble in front of that cute guy. He puts his hand on his forehead, suddenly reluctant in helping Chanwoo.  
  
"But I said 'yes' to him already... and it's reasonable to meet at Subway, it's near here," Hanbin muttered.  
  
_'Should I go and act like I wasn't there last night? Or should I just decline Chanwoo? But that evil kid will be mad..'_ Hanbin thinks.  
  
Sighing, Hanbin typed a reply after weighing his options.  
  
_Hanbin: Alright, I'll be there in fifteen._  
  
Hanbin puts his phone down and rubs his face while closing his eyes, "It's okay, it's not like he'll remember me," he comforts himself, "Or anything from last night." He then stood up from his chair and wore his coat. He went out thinking that the cute guy at Subway wouldn't remember his embarassing antics from last night.  
  
  
When Hanbin reached Subway, the first thing he did was look at the counter. The only person there was the other crew from last time. _'Okay, he's not here. I'm safe from embarassment'_ he thought. He walked to where Chanwoo was seated and settled himself on a chair.  
  
"What do you need help for?" Hanbin asked.  
  
"I have a project in Uni. I need your help with music stuff," Chanwoo answered.  
  
Hanbin knows that Chanwoo's last year in college is hard, since the latter majors in theater arts.  
  
"What can I do?" Hanbin inquires, looking again at the counter. _'He's really not here.'_ he thought.  
  
Chanwoo's phone suddenly rang, "Do you wanna order first, hyung? I need to take this call," he said as he look at Hanbin, then he stood up.  
  
"Okay," Hanbin muttered, standing up to go to the counter. Meanwhile, Chanwoo went out to answer his phonecall.  
  
Hanbin stood in front of the counter, his other hand rested on the countertop as he looks at the menu. _'That guy recommended Pizza Sub last time, and it was good. Maybe I should have that again?'_ he thought.  
  
Ordering only took Hanbin a minute or two and now, he's already munching on his sandwich and Chanwoo isn't back yet.  
  
He was about to send Chanwoo a message when the door chimed. Hanbin looks at the door thinking it was Chanwoo, but instead he saw the _guy_ who kept bugging his mind. In Hanbin's confusion, the guy was moving slow motion in his eyes. The way the guy smiled as he greeted the crew in the counter and the way their eyes met was slow too. Like a scene in famous dramas and movies.  
  
Hanbin's heart was thumping. _Hard_. Like it was the first time it felt alive. He cleared his throat and quickly averted his gaze when the guy smiled at him.  
  
He held his phone tight, trying to calm his heart as he type a message to Chanwoo.  
  
_Hanbin: Where are you?_  
  
He continued eating his sandwich with an uneasy heart while waiting for Chanwoo's reply. Minutes later, no reply from Chanwoo came.  
  
He glared at his phone, "How dare him ask for my help and then ditch me?" Hanbin muttered while typing another text to Chanwoo.  
  
_Hanbin: You little brat! Where are you? At least reply to my texts if you're ditching me!!_  
  
He put his phone down almost angrily when he felt someone is standing beside him.  
  
  
  
Bobby went to Subway to check on how the store is doing. Today is one of those days he is not required to work full time. He greeted Raesung, Subway's part time worker, "How we doin'?" Bobby asked casually with a chuckle.  
  
Raesung just slightly shook his head with Bobby's antics as he continued taking orders. Bobby patted Raesung's back, then roamed his eyes inside the store. On the table in front of the counter, he locked gazes with a pair of familiar eyes. _'He's here again?'_ Bobby thinks as he paste a smile on his lips, feeling glad to see the guy again from last night.  
  
He noticed how the guy cleared his throat and immediately looked away, almost uncomfortably.  
  
Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, wondering about the guy's reaction. _'Ah, maybe because of last night? Is he embarassed to see me?'_ he thought. He didn't know what pushed him to approach the guy's table. But one thing is for sure, he wants to know the name of the guy who made him feel giddy.  
  
  
  
"Is this seat taken?" a voice beside Hanbin inquired.  
  
Hanbin was about to say that the seat was taken, but he froze on his spot when he met eyes with the one standing beside him. None other than _the cute guy with bunny-like features._ There goes Hanbin's heart again, skipping beats. He cleared his throat, calming himself. "Uhh, yes" he replied, avoiding his the guy's eyes and focusing on his sandwich instead.  
  
"Too bad, I don't see anyone," the guy said as he sits down on the chair in front of Hanbin.  
  
Hanbin cannot calm down. He felt his cheeks slowly burning, and he didn't know why. Or rather, _he didn't wanna admit why._  
  
"So, I see... your stomach isn't grumbling anymore?" the guy said, stifling a laugh. Hanbin looked on his left and bit his lip as he closed his eyes for a moment, _'Oh no, he remembers me! My embarassing ass!'_ he panics internally.  
  
Hanbin tried to compose himself, "Excuse me, but I said the seat's already taken. And I don't even know you, so forget about what happened l-last night," Hanbin said, cheeks flaring red in embarassment.  
  
"And I-I'm sorry for barging in last night, I-I was hungry and didn't notice you were already closed." Hanbin stuttered as he tried to take a peek at the guy in front of him only to see that the guy is already staring at him, like it was only waiting for him to stare back.  
  
"Hmm, that's okay. No harm done," the guy nodded, smile slowly spreading on his lips. "I'm Bobby, by the way." the cute guy which go by the name 'Bobby' uttered.  
  
Hanbin felt like his heart was on his throat, "My name's Hanbin. K-kim Hanbin," he replied, looking straight at Bobby's eyes.  
  
Their stare was cut when Hanbin's phone rang, in which he immediately answered upon seeing it was Chanwoo calling.  
  
_"Hello, hyung? I'm sorry I left, I was needed in Uni."_ Chanwoo explained.  
  
Hanbin rolled his eyes, _"You could've sent me a message, you brat!"_ he said annoyingly, completely forgetting Bobby's existence in front of him.  
  
_"I'm so sorry, hyung. Promise, I'll treat you next time!"_ Chanwoo.  
  
Hanbin sighed, he can't stay annoyed with their evil maknae longer, _"Okay, you better."_  
  
_"Yes, hyung. Got to go!"_ then the line ended.  
  
"Who's that?" Bobby asked, which reminded Hanbin of his existence.  
  
"Nah, just my bestfriend. The one who's supposed to be seating there," Hanbin pouted to point at Bobby's seat.  
  
Bobby looked at Hanbin's soft-looking pouted lips, "He ditched you?" he asked.  
  
"Kind of," Hanbin replied, now feeling a little comfortable with Bobby's presence. "But that's okay," Hanbin added while shrugging as he took a bite on his sandwich.  
  
  
_'Yeah, thanks to his ditching, I get to know your name,'_ Bobby thought as he look at Hanbin.

  
  
"So... aren't you supposed to be working now?" Hanbin tries to start a conversation when he noticed Bobby is still sitting in front of him.  
  
Bobby rested his back on his chair, "Nah, I consider today as my day-off," he said while slightly ruffling his hair.  
  
Hanbin nodded slowly as he finished his sandwich, "You... consider today as your day-off?" he muttered, confused.  
  
"Ah, yes," Bobby replied as he crossed his arms. "My brother owns this branch. I'm kind of the manager here, though I also help prepare the sandwiches sometimes," _'there goes his eyes, smiling again'_ Hanbin thought while looking at Bobby's eyes absentmindedly, _'please, have mercy on my heart.'_  
  
  
Hanbin snapped out of his trance when his phone rang again, "Quite a busy person you are," Bobby jokingly said in which Hanbin shook his head.  
  
Hanbin answered his phone, it was Yunhyeong calling.  
  
_"Hanbinnieeee, where are youuu?"_ Yunhyeong said in a sing-song tone.  
  
_"I'm at Subway, why?"_ Hanbin replied, wondering why Yunhyeong is calling.  
  
_"Ooooh, I see, visiting your crush?"_ Yunhyeong teased.  
  
Hanbin blushed, then looked at Bobby who was watching him, _"Shut up. I was with Chanwoo, but he left me here,"_ he deadpanned.  
  
Bobby thought that Hanbin was talking to his girlfriend, but when he heard the dead-pan reply, he concluded that maybe it was his friend.  
  
_"Why did you call?"_ Hanbin asked, now tearing his gaze at Bobby.  
  
_"We're here at your studio, we wanna hang out,"_ Yunheong replied then suddenly Jinhwan shouted, _"Get back here! Just because you have a crush doesn't mean you can neglect your bestfriends!"_ followed by a laugh from Yunhyeong.  
  
Hanbin rolled his eyes, _"Stop being so overdramatic! Fine, I'm on my way back,"_ then he dropped the call without waiting for his friends reply.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," he apologized at Bobby who was looking at him in amusement.  
  
"No problem. So, you're going?" Bobby asked now standing.  
  
Hanbin wore his coat, "Yeah, my friends wanna hang out. I, uh, gotta go." he said as he cleared his throat.  
  
Bobby held out his hand, "It was my pleasure to meet you," then he smiled.  
  
Hanbin shook Bobby's hand, his heart warmed at the feeling of Bobby's palm against his, "M-me too," then he pasted the most awkward smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Few days after, Hanbin found himself in front of Subway again. There was a tune in his mind that he keeps on humming since last night but he cannot find words to use as lyrics. Hanbin remembered what Chanwoo said to him about going out and finding an inspiration, and he didn't know why his feet brought him in front of Subway. _'What am I even doing here? Will I get inspiration from sandwiches? Damn,'_ Hanbin thought, scratching his head while looking at Subway's door.  
  
"Aren't you going inside?" a voice spoke near Hanbin's ear which made him almost jump in surprise. He looked behind him and saw Bobby who was wearing his uniform at Subway. _'He's working today? I'm lucky- wait, what?'_ Hanbin thought to himself while looking at Bobby.  
  
"I was just wandering whether I should go in or just-" Hanbin said, mentally facepalming _'Did I just say that out loud?'_  
  
"Why not go in? Come on," Bobby said, interrupting Hanbin's sentence and went inside Subway.  
  
Hanbin looked at Bobby's back on him then shrugged, "Might as well not waste my efforts going here," he muttered then followed Bobby inside.  
  
  
Bobby was already standing behind the counter with a smile on his face, when Hanbin got inside.  
  
"May I take your order, sir?" the crew beside Bobby said.  
  
Hanbin scratched his forehead, "I, uh," he said while looking at the menu. He didn't know why he's suddenly feeling pressured to order, _or maybe because Bobby was staring at him._  
  
Since this is just his third time eating at Subway, Hanbin ordered what Bobby suggested last time, "I-I'll have one Pizza Sub Melt," he said then looked at Bobby who was starting to prepare his sandwich.  
  
Hanbin was flustered when Bobby suddenly looked at him, "You enjoyed Pizza Sub?" he asked, stifling a laugh because of Hanbin's flustered reaction.  
  
"Well, it's good," Hanbin replied avoiding Bobby's eyes, and also to hide the flush on his cheeks.  
  
  
"Here's your order," Bobby said with a smile as he set Hanbin's order on the counter, "Enjoy."  
  
Hanbin held the tray, accidentaly brushing his fingers on Bobby's hands. Hanbin almost jumped at the sudden interaction, his heart beating fast yet again, "Thank you," he quickly said then left to find a table.  
  
He settled on a booth near the windows in the far right of the store. As soon as he was seated, he took out his phone and listened to his voice record. Not forgetting his purpose of going outside: to find inspiration. And maybe, _he found one_.  
  
Hanbin munched on his sandwich as he typed on his phone. He finally found words to use as lyrics on the tune that has been bugging him. _'Maybe its because of the sandwich? Yeah, the sandwich'_ Hanbin thought as he stopped for a moment and looked at the sandwich he was eating, slightly laughing to himself.  
  
  
Bobby smiled while he shook his head slightly, "Cute..." he muttered.  
  
Raesung elbowed him, "Cute? Who's cute?" he asked.  
  
Bobby looked to where Hanbin was, his gaze lingering on the latter _'He looks good while laughing'_ he thought, smiling. Raesung nudged him again, following the line of his vision. "You know that guy?" he sked Bobby again.  
  
"The hell, man. You look like a love-sick puppy!" Raesung teased.  
  
Bobby glared at Raesung, giving the latter a playful smack on the head, " _Love-sick_ my ass. Get back to work!"

 

It was another normal day for Hanbin. He was yet again locked in his studio; but this time, he's with Yunhyeong which he was not sure whether it was a good idea because the latter couldn't stop asking him questions.

"So, this cute guy at Subway, his name's Bobby?" Yunhyeong asked while walking to stand beside Hanbin's computer chair.

  
Hanbin sighed, if it wasn't because of the slip of his tongue, Yunhyeong wouldn't bug him. He looked at Yunhyeong, "Yes, his name's Bobby. Please stop asking questions I have answered already," Hanbin said, trying to focus on his desktop. He's currently working on the song he wrote the last time he went to Subway.  
  
Knowing Yunhyeong, he didn't stop teasing Hanbin. He looked at what Hanbin was doing in his desktop, "Seems like you're really inspired these days. Hmm," Yunhyeong squinted his eyes at Hanbin, "You like him?" he fired.  
  
Hanbin was taken aback by Yunhyeong's question, "What? W-who?" he answered.  
  
Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin ridiculously, "Don't _'what, who'_ me, Kim Hanbin. That Bobby guy, you like him right?" he said, resting his left hand on Hanbin's table, "You wouldn't be flustered and all when we were in Subway if you didn't like him," Yunhyeong added as if Hanbin was dumb not to realize.  
  
Hanbin suddenly thought about his interactions with Bobby. All those smiles, short conversations and heart-thumping moments; all that happened in such a short span of time. _Does Hanbin like Bobby already?_  
  
Hanbin rested his forehead on his table, and with a voice almost whispered he said, "Maybe, _I do... like him._ " He writes songs about love and all, but never once it came to his mind that he will experience _it_ firsthand. Maybe it was Bobby's crescent-shaped eyes and bunny-like features that got him.  
  
Yunhyeong caressed Hanbin's hair, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Among the four of them, Hanbin and Yunhyeong were the closest to each other. Yunhyeong might always tease Hanbin, but Hanbin knows that he can always rely on his hyung.  
  
Hanbin shook his head, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to scare him, I mean- we just knew each other's name just days ago. And _now what?_ " he grunted.  
  
Yunhyeong pats Hanbin's back as a comfort, "That's okay, Bin. You have all the time in the world to know each other more. Who knows? Judging by the way he looks at you, maybe he feels the same way," Hanbin doesn't know whether Yunhyeong was trying to comfort him or making him feel hopeful or just plain teasing him, "But don't always visit Subway, okay? You might still creep him out!" Yunhyeong added while laughing.  
  
Hanbin rolled his eyes, _"I'm not gonna do that, hyung."_  
  
                                       -----  
  
_"I'm not gonna do that, hyung."_  
  
Hanbin ate what he said when he talked to Yunhyeong, now that he found himself settled in one of the booths in Subway again. In front of him was a can of soda and another _Pizza Sub_ sandwich.  
  
Before deciding to grab a bite at Subway, Hanbin reasoned to himself that he was just bored in his studio and that it was no harm to go to Subway. But maybe inside him, he really went there in hopes to see Bobby.  
  
Hanbin started munching on his sandwich slowly, calmly observing the inside of the store. _Bobby wasn't there_. Hanbin just thought that maybe that day was one of Bobby's considered day-offs. He was absorbed with the game he was playing on his phone when someone suddenly spoke.  
  
"Pizza Sub again?" Hanbin knew that voice. And he was right, it was one of those days Bobby considered as his day-off.  
  
"Why? You got some better recommendations to order?" Hanbin asked with a grin. He took in Bobby's look in front of him.  
  
"Try Roastbeef sub or Subway club for the basics," Bobby replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try that. Maybe next time," Hanbin said as he took a bite on his sandwich, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"Next time? So... I guess you'll be my favorite customer, then." Bobby said then he smiled at Hanbin.  
  
On the other hand, Hanbin feels _it_ again. Bobby's smile sent shivers on his spine making him feel giddy all again. _He likes Bobby more than he can admit to himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the late update 😭 I hope you'll enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are highly appreciated :D


End file.
